Then Watch Me
by CCC103
Summary: The first time they meet, he decides she isn't worth remembering. The next time, he can't take his eyes off her. AU-ish.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters. AU-ish.

* * *

HATSU'S POV

"Hatsu-chan, get back here!"

I grin to myself, easily slipping past all the men in black guarding the house.

I was on another 'play-date' with the boss's son Dario Vecchio - a weak, sniveling little shit who literally didn't know his left hand from his right. He'd tried to rub his grubby, peanut-butter coated hands in my silky brown hair. Oh, **hell no**. So I pushed him into the pool. It was like tipping a cow, just went right over with a 'plop!'.

This, of course, sent the whole house into a flurry of panic. I mean, he is the only successor of the Vecchio family, a mid-tier mafia family that has been around for at least eight generations. Honestly, I couldn't give a shit.

I climb further up the side of the building and hear my sort-of parents from below, groveling beside the guards. I say sort-of, since they're more like my guardians. My sort-of mother, Kazumi Vecchio, is actually my father's step-sister. I hear they only met once in his life.

Kazumi bows into a 90 degrees bend - "W-w-we're so sorry, she's usually so well-behaved." Hardly.

And my sort-of father, Guido Vecchio, beside her - "She'll of course apologize". Ha. Ha. Good one.

Guido shakily pats the sweat from his forehead with an expensive silk handkerchief. "I'm sure it was just an accident." If by accident, you mean completely on purpose, then yes.

I pull myself up over onto the rooftop and watch the havoc below me. I guess these play-dates aren't so terrible when I can relax in the clouds as chaos reigns below. Ah, such peace.

My smile stretches further across my face when Dario runs crying into Edoardo's arms. The Big Boss. The BB. Or as I fondly think of him, The Bothersome Bastard.

My peace is broken when suddenly, Edoardo looks straight at me in the rooftops. I quickly duck out of view, but I know it's too late.

"Tsk." Yup, he really is a bother. Much sharper than his subordinates.

* * *

I sit in between my two parents. Both nervously looking at the floor. Across from them is Edoardo, sitting tall and proud. He's at least a foot taller than both Kazumi and Guido, with taut musculature to boot. His nose is too large for his face, but his chiseled jaw and piercing blue eyes give him a very distinguished look.

"Hatsu, why did you push Dario in the pool?" His authoritative voice booms out and my parents lower their eyes even further.

"He was trying to pull my hair. I told him not to, but he didn't listen."

Dario's high pitched voice cuts me off - "She's a liar! A liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar!" Oh my God, I might have to kill him, he's literally that annoying. We're both eight-years-old, but I swear this kid hit a mental and emotional road-block at four-years-old.

"I'm not lying. I warned him - twice - which is really generous of me." Lol. Honestly. I usually stick to one.

Dario bursts into tears again, snot runs down his face. "S-she's always pushing me a-a-and stealing my toys."

 _Bitch say what?_

Lucky for him, his father cuts him off with a stern hand on the shoulder.

"He says you're lying and you say you aren't. What do you think I should do?" Edoardo is testing me, of course. He always is. I'm not true Vecchio blood, so I guess he wants to see if I'm still worthy of carrying the Vecchio name.

Again, I don't give a fuck, but the man certainly is interesting. He's mostly brawn than brain, but still much smarter than his father before him. If he wants to play this game, then I'll win.

"Whether I'm lying or telling the truth, it doesn't matter."

Guido's shoulders stiffen - "Hatsu-chan, please -"

Edoardo raises his hand, stopping him - "It's fine. Continue."

"In the end, you'll believe who you want to believe. I can't force you to believe me and even if I could, I wouldn't. It's a choice you make."

I glare straight at Dario. He cowers behind his father. "You can cry about what happens or you can do something about it. If I push, then push back. If I fight, then fight back. If you don't, you'll always be weak."

The room is silent.

Dario's plump cheeks flush a deep, angry red. His mouth opens to say something, but Edoardo's booming laughter takes over the room."HAHAHAHA!"

Wow, what a loon.

"Eh?" Kazumi and Guido's heads lift - they share an anxious look with one another.

Edoardo slaps his thigh, still chuckling. "You're not a good marriage match for my son - "

My eyes widen.

Marriage?

 _EH?_

"- but you'll be a good match for a marriage alliance, spread our ties. With that fierceness, I'm sure of it."

I glare at my parents, sending them my coldest look. If you dare...

"H-ha-ha. Yes, we agree completely." Kazumi says, hope gleaming across her face. I guess Edoardo is more intimidating than an 8-year-old girl.

"Perfect, I have a few in mind already."

Look at him, truly living up to his name. Bothersome Bastard.

* * *

A/N: Hibari comes in next chapter!


	2. Wrinkles

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

HATSU'S POV

I step off out of the car, Kazumi and Guido trailing close behind me.

I love the spring. And I especially love the spring in Japan. Everyone always recalls the pink petals of the cherry blossoms, but there's also a distinct sweetness that drapes the air.

I was actually a little thankful for all these marriage match shenanigans (I know, cue the vomit) since they've brought me back here. Home.

The last time I was in Japan was five years ago.

Kazumi runs up to me and grabs my hand before I can get too far ahead of her. "Hatsu-chan, will you please behave this time?"

This time. I swear I wasn't terrible the last few times... I think. I was just myself. It's not my fault that the last boy tripped every five seconds, while not even moving. Six years my senior and still figuring out how to walk on two legs. Incredible. Well he's charming in his own way - loyal, kind. He'll make a great leader once he figures out this 'walking' thing that's all the rage.

"When did I misbehave?" I look up, blinking my eyes innocently at her.

She sighs. "Our future depends on it."

It's always like this.

Guido stands by her side and puts on his best stern face. "We finally have a chance to rise back into the prestige of the main family. Don't ruin this for us, Hatsu, after all we've done for you."

"I know."

The beauty of Japan suddenly loses its luster.

* * *

KYOYA'S POV

Look at the fools, hunched over, eyes flittering about like prey. Two representatives from the Vecchio family. Why are they here, crowding my home?

I glare at the girl in-between them - Hatsu was it? It doesn't matter.

She's a small thing, with long brown hair and striking grey-blue eyes. Eyes creamy like the clouds, yet clear like the sky. And that's the only remarkable thing about her.

She's frail and unrefined. Everything a Hibari is not.

"We're delighted to make your acquaintance, Chieko-sama." - the man, Guido, bows to my Obaa-san.

She doesn't return the gesture. "I've heard curious rumors about your daughter." Just like her to get straight to the point. Good, then maybe we can end this soon.

Kazumi nervously sweeps her hair behind her ears - "She's very well-behaved and a quick learner."

"Hmm." Obaa-san sips her tea, eyeing the girl up and down. Unimpressive. Just another weak herbivore like all the others that have come and gone.

"And she has no Vecchio blood in her?"

Guido and Kazumi flinch at Obaa-san's blunt questioning.

"...No." He admits, ashamed.

Even more useless than I thought.

From a young age, I trained occasionally with other children from prestigious families. Mostly boys who were many years my senior. Rather than a constructive exercise on my end, it was a polite gesture from my family. The first visitor had lasted a mere fifteen minutes before begging to be sent home.

I turn my gaze outside to the traditional garden. Sakura petals flutter softly through the air.

What a waste of time.

* * *

HATSU'S POV

The tea is the best I've ever had - a crisp, almost maple-like flavor, with a slight sweetness that lingers, but does not overwhelm.

I hold the porcelain cup tightly in both hands, allowing its warmth to seep into my skin. It's beautiful and most definitely a real antique. Though we only passed through the entrance and straight into the living room, every piece of decor screams simple, rich, elegance. Based on the size of the living room, the whole estate is assumable at least the size of three middle-class Japanese homes.

Chieko-sama brings her teacup up to her lips again - that's the fifth time so far. The solemn boy with jet black hair - Kyoya - stares outside. More accurately, he glares. Both actions are completely dismissive in a subtle way. I'm thankful for it. The sooner they deem us unimportant, the sooner I can be left alone to do as I please.

Chieko-sama motions me over with a slight flick of her hand. There's a power in her movement, despite the deep wrinkles around her eyes and head full of grey hair. "Come here, girl."

I stand up and shuffle closer to her.

"Turn around girl, let me see you." She orders.

Let you see me?

 _Dafuq?_

I'm not a piece of meat at the market.

"You can see me like this." I say with a polite grace despite the desire to flip her the bird. See? I can be well-behaved, too.

She sets down her tea cup with a rough bang against the table. "Excuse me?"

"Lost your hearing already, Wrinkles?" Okay, I'll admit I could have worded that one more tactfully.

The room tenses and I swear, the temperature drops twenty degrees. Guido spits his tea out all over the pristine tatami. Kazumi pales and nearly drops her cup.

Chieko-sama - newly-appointed as Wrinkles - doesn't move. Doesn't speak. Doesn't even fucking blink. She holds my gaze for five whole minutes, neither of us willing to break the stare. Do you know how awkward it is to hold someone's stare that long? I don't care if you are a self-proclaimed Staring God, it is awkward as hell.

"We will accommodate her here for the weekend." Wrinkles stands, breaking the tense atmosphere and our gaze. Heh, guess that's my win. Then again, maybe she wants to use the weekend to get back at me, Hibari style. They do have quite an intense reputation.

It's only then that the boy turns his gaze back inside. His slight wide eyes show his obvious surprise.

And Kazumi and Guido are on a whole other level, their mouths hanging open like carp fish. They quickly scramble to rise as well.

"You may return on Sunday to retrieve her. She will be well cared for in the duration."

"Yes, yes of course. We will return in two days." Guido bows.

"Thank you, Chieko-sama." Kazumi bows as well, then turns to me. "The Hibari's have graciously welcomed you into their home. Remember to show them respect."

I nod with a serene smile. Two days in Japan. That's more than I could hope for, considering my visits to other families usually only lasted five hours.

I bow to Chieko-sama. "Thank you for your hospitality."

She eyes me once more, and I swear I see the corner of her lip pull upward in a smirk.

And it's decided. Everyone in the underground world is insane.

* * *

A/N: I started a new fanfic since my other fanfic is in a darker place and I just wanted to do something light and fun!


	3. Lunchtime

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

HATSU'S POV

I watch Kyoya swing two tonfa around in the courtyard. He spins, kicking up the leaves, then slicing down expertly.

Chieko-sama sits beside me, graceful and still, like a porcelain doll. "Why are you here girl?"

I open my mouth to utter my usual, automated (bull-shit) response about the splendor of the Vecchio family when she interjects again - "Why are **you** here?"

I smile, no one ever asks me. I reach my hand out, letting a stray sakura petal drift into my palm. "I like spring in Japan." I don't care for alliances, politics, power, but... I have a debt that needs to be paid.

I blow the petal out of my hand. Chieko-sama looks at me for a long while in silence. It's not her initial, calculative stare. It's softer. Like a mother's.

The look passes quickly and she moves to stand - "I'll prepare lunch and then your training will begin."

I freeze. Training. Of course. I hate this part the most. Not because I hate training, but because I never have a choice. Forced to become a political pawn in a loveless marriage. Every move I make is at the service of the Vecchio family - well, that's how Kazumi and Guido phrase it. I am born to be a loyal servant to the family. I am born to fight for it, kill for it, suffer for it, live for it, die for it.

Chieko watches my reaction, then leaves the room.

I watch as Kyoya lunges forward with another harsh swing.

I listen as Chieko's foot-steps grow distant.

I stealthily hop up from my position on the patio, grab the rooftop railing, then swing my body up into a crouch at the top. I peer out at the courtyard from my birds-eye view, observing everything: 2.5 meter tall wall around the perimeter, a dojo at the back end of the property, a koi pond at the center of it all.

I quietly scale the rooftop shingles, pattering across without making a sound. Judging by the rises and falls of the roof structure, there are at least 6 other rooms I wasn't able to glimpse from inside. It's a wealthy property, no doubt, but nothing is unnecessary or ostentatious. The Hibari's value aesthetics, but practicality walks hand-in-hand.

I lean over the awning and swing into an open window. My hands trace across the solid oak bed frame. The sheets, though pristinely washed and ironed, are crisp in the way of disuse. The space feels empty, though fully furnished.

On the drawer are a couple pictures. The largest is of Chieko holding a baby Kyoya. Another is a wedding picture of a beautiful woman with jet black hair, standing beside an elegant man with harsh, though handsome, features. Both bride and groom are stone-serious and spaced at least a foot apart. Intimidating and cold. So pretty much exactly what I've heard about the Hibaris.

I place my hand on the wall and close my eyes. I feel a slight vibration from the left side of the house - that must be where Chieko is.

And so I turn to the right to explore.

* * *

I hop off the roof just in time for Chieko to step back into the courtyard - "Lunch is ready. Girl, help me set the table."

"Hai, Chieko-sama."

I follow her into the kitchen and spoon out three bowls of rice.

I place Kyoya's in front of him just as he takes his seat.

Chieko then hands me a pot of tea - "Pour the tea." God, everyone is so bossy. But I do want the tea, so I pour a cup for Chieko and myself.

I turn to Kyoya - "Would you like some tea, Kyoya-san?"

He - who hasn't looked at me since my guardians left - snaps his head up, rage clear in his eyes.

"Call me that again and I'll bite you to death."

"..." Lol. K.

I blink, meeting his gaze.

Ooooh that's right. In Japan it's uncommon to refer to someone by their first name. In Italy, it would be strange not to. Well you live and you learn! But come on, his reaction was uncalled for.

Chieko intervenes by taking her seat at the table. She places a plate of beef at the center. "Kyoya, Hatsu will join you for training this afternoon." She piles beef onto each of our bowls.

He clenches his chopsticks tightly and continues glaring at me. "Training with the weak is a waste of time."

What. A. Dick.

I smile extra sweetly - "That's exactly what I was thinking. I don't want to waste _my_ precious time, so I'll skip the training."

A tick mark appears on his head. "Herbivore, you dare - "

"Weak _and_ dumb, huh, must be hard for your parents." I point to the meat on my bowl. "Obviously I'm not an herbivore, stuuuuuupid."

Chieko calmly eats her lunch while we glare at one another. "Both of you, eat before the food gets cold."

"Hai, Chieko-sama."

"Hai, Obaa-san."

I swear, this is NOT over.

* * *

"NAMIMORI SHRINE." I read the sign aloud. How peaceful.

I walk up the weathered, but well-maintained steps. I shiver slightly in the shade of the trees. Spring is warm, but with a subtle edge of cold that can creep up on you in the shadows.

I did manage to avoid training by slipping over the wall while they thought I was in the bathroom. Scouting the premises earlier had made it easy to do so. If he is going to be such an ass about training with me, then all the better. I don't want to anyway!

"Hmph!"

I stomp harder than necessary as I climb the stairs.

He is a sharp boy, only a year older than me, and strong. He knows it, too. And I don't even mind his obscene cockiness or violent tendencies.

It is his one-track fucking mind. Boy could not stop 'biting' things to death.

If I wanted to go to the market, he'd threaten to bite me to death.

If I opened the door for us both, he'd threaten to bite me to death.

If I ate two servings of rice, he'd threaten to bite me to death.

... Dude.

At least with Dario I could manipulate him into doing the things I wanted to do. With this kid I couldn't even get him past that one catchphrase.

I shake my head - okay, enough with this. He's not important.

I skip, two steps at a time, up the last few stairs. The shrine is empty - aka, just how I like it. It's Friday, so students must be still be in school and workers still at their jobs.

A school bell chimes from a far. I'd always wanted to go to school instead of home-schooling at the Vecchio compound. I had no peers my age and certainly no leniency. I have vague memories of a normal pre-school. Though something tells me I got into trouble a lot even then.

I curl up on the wood floors of the shrine, basking in the sun.

The serenity of it lulls me to sleep.

I dream of my life before I was a Vecchio.

My father's smile. My brother's beautiful, wide eyes. And a home.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy!


	4. Strawberry Cake

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

HATSU'S POV

I had planned to spend Saturday exploring the town and eating street food, but seems like my disappearing act was not a fan favorite...

So instead here I am, chopping vegetables under Chieko's hawk-like gaze. Coming up on the seventh hour. Yeah, you read that right - _seventh_. The only break was for lunch and dinner. What a great use of a day, huh?

I really hadn't meant to stay out so long, but by the time I awoke it was well past midnight. Jet lag. It's a bitch of a thing. But also, your girl just likes to sleep. Like a lot.

When I finally scampered back inside, Chieko was fuming. She said she was worried... and so this time I'll take my punishment without any back sass. Even I know not to keep an old woman up too late!

The knife slices quickly and precisely across the cutting board. No hesitation, no slip up. While Chieko mixes a bowl of cake batter, then pours it into a traditional ceramic container. I lick my lips - god I love sweets. Way more than I love people. Infinitely so.

Chieko glances up from time to time as she bakes - subtly though, as if not to be noticed. She watches me. I know this because I watch her, too. I watch everyone and everything. I always have.

It's quiet, but peaceful in our rhythm until -

"Tomorrow you have a choice" Chieko wipes her hands on a linen, slowly cleaning the kitchen.

"What's the choice?" I continue chopping, intrigued.

"You can either spar with Kyoya - " I freeze. " - Or not."

Wow, really thought it was going to be more interesting than that. Expected more from Wrinkles here. "Easy. I won't." He's not worth it.

Chieko smiles. "Let me finish girl. If you fight and win, you can have this cake. If you lose, you get nothing. And if you don't fight at all, well of course, you get nothing." I guess she has figured me out a smidge.

Because the cake is worth it. The cake is _always_ worth it.

I slice through my last carrot stick from the bag and smirk. "I'll fight."

"Good."

"And I'll win."

* * *

KYOYA'S POV

The herbivore is still here. I hadn't seen her all of yesterday, so I'd assumed she'd left as they all do. Running and afraid, tails between their legs. I also just completely forgot about her - it's not worth remembering someone so transient.

But no, here she is. Sitting across from me at the breakfast table. Crowding my space. She picks up a piece of tofu with her chopsticks and places it into her bowl as if she has any claim to it.

This isn't her food. These aren't her things. And this will _never_ be her home. This is my territory.

"You two will spar after we finish eating." Obaa-san demands.

The herbivore doesn't react, continuing to eat her breakfast in leisure. How naive.

Obaa-san looks at me pointedly - "Hatsu's guardians will be here at noon to collect her. So let's show her off, Hibari-style."

"Hn." I smirk, watching the herbivore at my disposal. Finally some fun. How should I destroy her? It could be one blow - quick, easy.

Hatsu glances up to meet my stare - "What? Is smiling at me like a creepy bastard the only move you got?"

Nope. I'll enjoy this. Slow and painful.

"I'll bite you to death."

"God you really are a pervert." Yeah this bitch has got to go.

I slam my bowl onto the table. "I'm ready." I walk outside without waiting, but I hear her hurried "Thank you for breakfast!" as she follows after me.

* * *

HATSU'S POV

I stare at him from across the courtyard. He's ready to fight - he always is. I quickly survey the area. It's a 5x5 meter area of clean, mossy grass. Closer to the edge of the area are large rocks and three thin, but well-grown trees. There are small, jagged rocks lining the bottoms of the trees in a circle.

Chieko-sama takes a seat in the shade of the porch - the cake is right beside her. Holy crap... is that a fresh strawberry glaze with dark-chocolate shavings? Stop. That's amazing.

My ogling of the cake is cut short when Kyoya pulls out his tonfa from - wait where did he get them?

He doesn't miss a beat and lunges in with frightening speed. I duck, evading his first attack by a mere centimeter. As I spin back, I grab hold of his sleeve and twist it, pulling him down. I flip above him, still holding on, and push my enter body weight over him. It's not particularly graceful on my part, but I smile as his face crashes into the dirt. My elbow nails his right wrist - hard - loosening his grasp on his tonfa. In the blink of an eye, I grab it and hold it to his neck.

"I win."

Kyoya's eyes widen, as does Chieko's.

"Better luck next time, kid." I wink at him, rubbing it in as much as possible. Mature, I know.

I push myself off him and throw his tonfa to the ground.

But before I even step a foot away, he grabs the tonfa and swings both at my ankles. I flip into the air to avoid the hit, giving him time to push himself off the ground as well.

He runs at me. "You cheated." He accuses.

"What a sore loser. If I need to beat you again to prove who's better, then I will." I smirk and his eyes light with fiery rage.

I back up toward one of the trees, evading a barrage of jabs.

When I'm a foot from the tree I quickly crouch kick his knee and punch him in the gut, knocking the air right out of him. I swiftly grab a jagged rock from the base of the tree and hold it to his throat as his legs buckle.

"I win. Again."

For a moment I'm not sure if he'll attack again. I watch him until his grip slackens and his tonfa drop to the ground.

I pull away.

Oh my god, time for cake!

"How." He demands. I scoff.

"What do you mean HOW? I'm a better fighter than you, obviously."

I turn around to meet his gaze and his brows are furrowed in confusion. Honest, innocent, confusion. It's an expression I didn't think he was even capable of making, considering all he's shown me is unadulterated rage.

"You're not." This time it's not rude, or condescending, it just him stating an honest fact he believes in. "Your hits are weak and your technique is sloppy."

"You don't know anything about my strength or my technique. You don't know anything about me at all."

His eyes bore into mine, searching for something. It unnerves me, but I'm not sure why.

I walk away, grabbing the fork and cake. My fork is literally an inch from the strawberry when -

"How?" His voice is soft, soothing and sincere.

And since this is a _Hibari_ asking - no _needing_ \- something of me... well that is a goddamn miracle in itself.

"I'll tell you, but nothing comes free." I shrug.

His eyes narrow. "What do you want?"

"Nothing yet. But when I need a favor, I'll come to you. No questions asked. Your discretion. I won't ask anything unfair - nothing that would hurt you or your family's reputation of course." I may not need something now, but knowing myself and my forced-upon career choice, I will.

He grits his teeth, looking at Chieko-sama. She nods. "Fine."

"I have an advantage. I've watched you train this whole weekend. But not only that, I've watched you move. I've watched every decision you've made and from there, I can assume the decisions you _will_ make as a fighter. Do you know how many times I saw you swing your tonfa this weekend?"

He slowly shakes his head 'no', not understanding my point.

"Exactly 238 times. And 70% of the time you swung, you stepped forward with your left foot first. What I can assume from that is that you'll lead with your weaker arm - your left - and follow with your dominant right. Evading the first is important, but not as important as setting myself up to evade your second. And when you do jab with your right arm, your body swings forward with it - naturally throwing in more of your body weight for power. I used this to my advantage to pull you to the ground."

He blinks. Surprised.

"It's true though, you have a raw strength and instinct that is the best I've seen for someone your age and far older. That will get you far for sure." I shrug. It will, but it won't make him the best.

He nods, slowly, still not understanding the fault in my compliment. He's born to fight. But his crazy, natural talents are ironically getting in the way of him learning to fight _smarter_. He's probably never needed to.

"Do you know how many times you even LOOKED at me this weekend? Just three times. And the longest was for one minute. And I'm pretty sure it was just to glare at me, not even observe me. As you are now, you can't beat me."

"Then what do I do?"

"If you want to win, then watch me."

I scoop a generous serving of cake into my mouth and - oh my jesus - it's incredible. Totally worth it.

* * *

A/N: Hi!


	5. A Year

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

Hibari's don't lose.

So how is it possible that a little girl from a weak family and no notable bloodline was able to best me?

"Kyoya what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Hn."

"Is it the girl?"

"Of course not." I turn away from Obaa-san's lingering gaze. Of course I wouldn't waste my precious time thinking about her. I was just thinking about how I was going to take over my 5th grade class. No one can prove otherwise...

She smiles knowingly - "They've agreed to send her here for the school year. It's a pity she's a Vecchio though. A dying family with a weak heir and many problems on top of that." Even as small of an association as this would help their family. The Hibari's have a reputation that is not only respected, but also consistent. We are strong. She must be grateful to spend a year in our presence.

"School together?" This is both deeply annoying and mildly - very mildly - intriguing. Crowding my space for an extended period of time... but also discovering how exactly she managed to trick (best) me. And making sure it never happens again.

"Yes, I hear it was her idea to stay for a longer time. Maybe she's fond of you."

I blanch. "Obaa-san." If that's even remotely true, I'd have to beat the notion out of her.

"Just teasing."

A year to watch her. A year to fight. A year to win.

A year with Htasu.

* * *

None of my potential marriage partners had really...how do I put this? _Liked_ me. At all. I know, shocked. Couldn't have seen that coming at all.

"Unrefined" or "brutish" were thrown around quite a bit.

Kazumi comfortingly let me know I would receive much more attention when I truly grew into a lady. So that's when I decided never to become a lady.

Though nothing with marriage had panned out yet - THANK THE LORD - I had received a formal invitation from Chieko Hibari. I guess she wants to see how much potential I really have.

I watch as Dario launches himself into the arms of his nanny.

"Oh dear, Young Sir what happened to your new clothes?"

This was actually hilarious to watch. He had dropped a dot - literally a single dot - of strawberry jam onto his new, white suit shirt. And then in an anxious flurry had tried to rub it out, only to smear the whole thing about in an even larger stain. To which he'd then tried to PAINT over it in white, which was like trying to draw eyebrows on the Mona Lisa with a sharpie. Obviously not turning out quite as he'd hoped, Dario then proceeded to glue pieces of white fabric on top to cover it in a weird patch job. AKA, by the end of it all, it looked like a complete piece of shit.

He sniffles cutely, putting on his best puppy face - "I-I was just on my way to bring Papa an iced tea - because it's so hot outside and he works so hard. But some of the paint melted off the house and fell onto my shirt."

L.O.L. Pray tell how?

"A-a-and then some clothes hanging on the clotheslines came loose and tore up in the wind and got stuck on me!"

It's beautiful moments like these that remind me why I don't just ignore him the entire day. Kid's got a wild fucking imagination.

"Oh dear, how unlucky. And so kind of you to bring The Boss something to drink."

"I know, I just wanted to do something nice for him. Can we have another shirt made and not tell Papa? I don't want to cause him any worries."

"Of course, Dario."

He smiles, wiping the fake tears from his face.

She turns to me and in a suddenly patronizing tone - "And why didn't you help the Young Sir when all of this was happening? You should have protected him."

I see him smiling mischievously from behind her legs. "Yeah, I should've paid more attention to all that melting paint..." He sticks his tongue out at me. Oh he will definitely regret that.

"We'll do better next time. C'mon, Young Sir, let's get you changed for dinner." She doesn't turn as she addresses me. "And Hatsu, Kazumi and Guido are at the front gate to pick you up."

And as they leave, Dario glances back over his shoulder and shyly waves a goodbye. Guess he will miss me a little.

I instead mimic stabbing him and twisting the knife, then sweetly smile and wordlessly mouth "I'm coming for you."

Ahh, one year in Japan without shits like this.

* * *

Kazumi hovers over me as I toss the suitcase into the trunk of the cab. "Are you sure you have everything? Toothbrush? Phone charger?"

"Yes - and either way I can just buy it there."

"That's true... Well did you remember to bring -"

"- She's fine, Kazumi. She has to go now." Guido interjects.

Kazumi pulls me into a quick hug, but immediately and awkwardly lets go. Kazumi, while much warmer than Guido, is hardly a mother figure to me. Though she has these small periods of guilt where she'll attempt some gesture of affection. It is always incredibly awkward for us both.

Guido walks up to me, all business. Guido makes it very obvious how little emotional attachment he has to me, but this is actually preferable. He doesn't leave any room for me to disillusion myself into thinking we are a functioning family.

"Remember your promise and our sacrifice for you. Your past is behind you."

"You don't need to remind me." I always remember.

"Good. Do as your told in the Hibari household. If we can secure a strong relation with their family, Edoardo will be very pleased." He opens the cab door and I slide into the back seat.

"Goodbye Kazumi, Guido."

* * *

A/N: Took out the POVs since actually it is quite easy to tell whose head we are in - thanks Cloudy for the note :).


	6. Skirts

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

I wade slowly through the busy foot traffic at the airport. I like sleeping, but ironically can never sleep on a flight when there is literally nothing else to do. The loud sounds, sweaty smells and cramped space will really kill the mood. And not to mention the endless battle for the arm rest! So it's fair to say, I could really use a nap. Or mini hibernation.

I drag my suitcase across the floor and stop under a sign directing me through the various terminals of the airport. An arrow points left beside kanji, which unfortunately, I can't read. Fortunately, above the arrow is a picture of a bus - yay for pictures! Almost to the finish.

Wait.

Is that..?

Kyoya, arms crossed, leans against the wall of the terminal beside a crowd of people obviously waiting for loved ones to arrive. Parents wave signs, lovers embrace, children scream - and there he is, keeping it (barely) together in the background. He's scowling deeply. And there's a 3-meter perimeter around him that everyone, despite how crowded the space is, avoids. His threatening aura permeates the air itself.

A little girl, around 3-years-old and sporting the cutest pigtails, accidentally wobbles into his space. I say a quick prayer for her as she is sure to experience the wrath of Kyoya so early into her development.

She takes another step forward, tripping over her undone shoelaces. I watch in slow motion as she falls deeper into the danger zone.

But instead of the brutal scene I expect, Kyoya leans down to catch her before she hits the floor. He gently - never thought I would use that word anywhere near him - pulls her up to her feet.

My eyes widen. Did I see that right? ...Am I hallucinating from sleep deprivation?

I quickly slap my cheeks to make sure.

Yup. Definitely awake.

"I'm s-so so so sorry." The mother scoops the little girl up.

"Hn." He turns away, ignoring her.

I giggle under my breath. Guess a weekend isn't enough to truly know a guy.

He doesn't notice me, even as I approach. You know, maybe below that glare there is a sensitive, complex, caring dude. Maybe I should give him more credit.

"Aw, missed me so much you came to personally escort me?" I smile up at him.

He snorts, looking up at me. He examines my disheveled, jet-lagged appearance and sneers in disgust. "What hell happened to you?"

Okay, spoke too soon.

"A 13 hour flight, you jackass piece of shit." Did I mention how badly I need sleep?

His eyes narrow and I hold his gaze.

This is off to such a splendid start!

* * *

She leans sloppily against the car window, head drooping low and eyes shut.

She looks even less impressive than the last time, if that's even possible. Crinkled, oversized shirt. Hair tied up in a high-bun with tendrils falling out every which way. Sneakers ripped at the seams and worn down at the soles. How can she do a butterfly twist kick, but not dress herself like a proper member of society?

My fingers twitch, itching for action.

I'm ready to fight her again and I'm very tempted to whack her into consciousness to do so. But I guess a fight with this version of her might not be as victorious.

"Can you TRY and be more subtle?" She says, eyes still closed.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for the past hour. Is me sleeping really that interesting?"

I scoff. "You said to watch you."

"Yeah, not _stalk_ me."

"You're the one coming to live in MY house." Her eyes pop open.

"At YOUR invitation."

"As if I would ever want you around by choice. Be grateful Obaa-san extended you an invitation."

"So then it's Chieko's house, not yours."

I hold my head up high - "It's a **Hibari** household."

"God, stop acting like your family is the best thing since sliced bread."

"At least I have a real family." She is a nobody. How dare she talk to me like that.

She quiets and we drive the rest of the way in silence. Good. It's best she learn how things will be sooner than later.

* * *

I thought the peacefulness of Japan would funnel into my everyday life. I was astoundingly wrong... thanks solely to this asshole.

"Change. Now." he commands.

"Hell. No." I bite back as I lace up my sneakers by the front door.

"You're not wearing the proper uniform. It's against the rules."

"I'm wearing _A_ uniform. That should be enough."

"You're a girl."

"You're a boy, no shit. Please list other arbitrary facts I already know and waste more of my time."

"If you don't take it off right now, I'll take it off for you."

"Chieko, did you hear that? You're grandson is a pervert and wants to take off my clothes."

Chieko steps in, pushing us apart.

"Behave." She looks at my attire - long black pants and an oversized blazer with sleeves reaching far beyond my hands. "Is this Kyoya's old uniform?"

"It's more comfortable. And it's cold out!"

"You're going to trip all over yourself if you wear that."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Go change, girl."

"But I don't want to wear a skirt."

Chieko sighs. "Kyoya, go to school now or you'll be late."

"Hai, Obaa-san." He heads off with one last triumphant smirk in my direction.

Chieko leans down, brushing out my messy hair with her fingers. "Come now, I bought this nice uniform for you, won't you at least try it on?"

I bite my lips, guiltily."I did, but it's so breezy down there! How am I supposed to fight in it? I can't even lift my leg up anymore! And it's really cold. It doesn't keep in like any warmth. I don't understand why anyone would make something like this -"

Chieko bursts out laughing. "Oh dear, I have tights for you for the cold, don't worry. And if you can fight in a skirt, you can fight in anything."

In a quiet, almost embarrassed, whisper - "But do I have to?"

"Think of it as training."

I dramatically throw my head back - "Ughhhhhhhhhhh." She tosses the uniform at me.

* * *

She walks in with a bang. No seriously, a literal bang. She pushes open the door with so much force it splinters slightly against the back wall.

The class lets out a collective yelp in surprise.

And in she walks. A grumpy pout on her face and hands pulling at the hem of her skirt. Her hair is free of knots and her big eyes blink up at the class.

Cute.

I mean - no, wait. I didn't mean - she just looked like a tiny animal for a miniscule, nonexistent moment. I thought nothing else!

Mr. Onazuka slowly approaches her - "Are you my new student?" His eyes nervously glance at the broken door. "Don't worry about the door, it must have been broken before..."

"Hai. Sorry I'm late." She bows slightly.

"I'll let it slide on your first day, but don't make it a habit. I'm Mr. Onazuka. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Hatsu turns to face the class, still with an unhappy frown on her face. "You can call me Hatsu. Thank for having me."

Hands rapidly shoot up. "Where are you from?" "Why do your eyes look like that?" "Why did you move here?" "You're pretty!"

The class erupts in giggles at the last remark from a boy at the front of the class. Her eyes fidget, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. Why? She was so confident in our fight.

Mr. Onazuka hushes the class with his hand."Settle down, class. Wait until you're called on, let's not overwhelm Hatsu-chan."

Mr. Onazuka points to Arisa Komiya - hand raised - the popular, beauty of the class. Her parents own an international marketing company and she's been spoiled beyond belief as their only child. She prefers to be called Princess Komiya, though she'll never admit it out loud.

"I can give you a tour of the school if you'd like." Komiya smiles radiantly and the class erupts in whispers praising her kind gesture to the new student.

"Nah, I'll pass." The girls in class gasp in shock at Hatsu's dismissal.

"Oh." Komiya blinks and frowns, not used to being disregarded. Hatsu looks around the room, easily picking up on the increased tension.

"Um, but thanks for offering?"

Komiya smiles again, "My pleasure."

"Hatsu-chan, why don't you take the empty window seat by Arisa-chan?"

"Hai."

As Hatsu shuffles over to her seat she finally glances in my direction and our meet eyes.

She sharply turns her back on me with a 'hmph' and takes her seat.

At least we agree on this: at school, she doesn't know me, and I don't know her.

* * *

A/N: This is a KyoyaxOC story, but they're just kids now! They're bound to clash with stubborn personalities lol.


	7. He's So Extra

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

"The sun heats our oceans, turning water into water vapor which then…" Mr. Onazuka's voice trails on about another subject I've been long familiar with. There's nothing quite like that rigorous, accelerated Mafia tutelage.

I watch as the boy in front of me - Daisuke - scribbles down notes in our science workbook... for about 5 seconds.

His pencil slips off the page, skimming the side of the workbook. This leads to him coloring in the entire side of the notebook in pencil. He rubs his hand across the side, picking up the grey residue, then smears it across his desk. Then he picks up his pencil sharpener - no, not to sharpen the tip of his pencil, but to grind off the eraser, thus making a double sided pencil.

When his pencil is the smallest nub it could possibly be before getting stuck inside the sharpener, he decides to empty all the pencil shavings out onto his desk and sort them into various piles.

Suddenly sensing my stare, his head lifts up and we meet eyes. He waves fervently my way and proceeds to stick his index finger deep into his nose, digging for gold.

I muffle a laugh with my hand. _At least he's loud and proud._

This chaotic behavior pretty much sums up the fifth grade. And then amidst it all there is a surprisingly vicious social hierarchy. Komiya easily takes the top place for the girls. Kyoya takes the spot for the boys.

Mr. Onazuka finishes writing a list of topics on the board. "Everyone get into pairs for your assigned science project. I'll give you 5 minutes to choose a partner."

The class erupts in a loud clamor as friends rush towards each other, while the shyer ones worriedly glance around with downcast eyes.

"Komiya let's partner up!"

"Komiya-chan do you need a partner?"

"Komiya - "

"Komiya!"

Komiya Komiya Komiya. Guys and girls alike flock to her desk as she gracefully declines all the advances except that of her right-hand-woman of the week - Mameko. Hair always in perfectly curled pigtails, wrapped in frilly, pink hair ties.

I lay my head against my desk with a thud, closing my eyes and attempting to drown out the ruckus. I'll partner with whoever is left, I don't care. Also, I sleepy.

I received a ton of attention my first week, which quickly puttered out once Komiya realized I both didn't want to be a part of her clique and also had no desire to take her place. Her blatant disregard for me quickly erased any of my peers' interest in me. Besides Kyoya being his creepy, moody self - AKA, his default - I was honestly living a perfectly normal, content school life. Knock on wood...

"Back to your seats everyone. Who hasn't found a partner yet?"

I raise my hand and drowsily lift my head from the table.

"Then Hatsu and Hibari, you two will partner together."

I quickly swivel back to see Hibari with his hand up at the back of the class.

 _Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaak._

He glares at me. I throw my hands up in the air, exasperated. _Bitch you think this is MY fault? You had six years to make ONE friend (or at least a neutral acquaintance you tolerate) and you blame me?!_

 _Doesn't surprise me._

I try and communicate my frustration by mouthing "your fault" and pointing at him.

To which he mouths back - "I'll kill you". _He's so extra._

"Great, the project is due next Wednesday." Mr. Onazuka says, already facing the board once again, unaware of the violent threat.

When I turn back around, Komiya is watching me with a strange look on her face.

* * *

She is astoundingly normal. Besides a couple quippy remarks here and there, she is an average student. Seriously average. She falls asleep in class, but not enough to draw the teacher's attention. She forgets to do her homework, but not enough to impact her grade. She gets along with our classmates, but doesn't stick with any particular clique.

She prefers being outside and when the weather doesn't permit it, she'll stare longingly out at the rain just as she's doing now. She stays out as long as possible after school - disappearing into some corner of town only to return at suppertime and always looking a disheveled mess. Obaa-san has yet to reprimand her for it, instead telling ME that I should be patient with her as she adjusts to Japan.

DING. DING. DING.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

Hatsu stretches her arms up languidly, then trickles out with the rest of the class toward the gymnasium for physical education.

I stay at the back, but never lose sight of her. She tugs uncomfortably at her skirt - an annoying habit of hers. _Hibari's never fidget - they walk with surety._

A gaggle of girls pull her into the girls' changing room. She smiles at them, letting out a soft chuckle as they link arms. I scoff, annoyed at her fake camaraderie. _Hibari's don't find assurance in OTHERS - they only need themself._

She disappears as the door closes behind her.

Daisuke, full of ignorant bliss, slaps me on the shoulder with a giant smile. "I know they're cute, but you can't watch them change hahaha!"

I grab his wrist - _tightly_.

Daisuke winces and quickly removes his hand from my shoulder. "I wasn't watching." I let his bruised wrist go, moving past him into the boys' changing room.

A slight red hue tints my cheeks.

* * *

I quickly throw on my P.E. clothes. FREEDOM. _Sooo much better in shorts and a loose t-shirt._

I skip into the gym, already in a much better mood now that I'm out of that darned skirt!

"Hatsu-chan." Komiya waves me over with a smile and cute tilt of her head. She stands in a circle of five girls, already starting to stretch out.

 _Maybe I can just pretend I didn't hear her…_

I keep my distance and start stretching on my own.

"Hatsu-chan!" Mameko yells over to me in her fake, high-pitched, friendly squeal. She waves her arms to attract my attention. _Ignore…_

Komiya whispers something to Mameko and she immediately bolts over to my side.

"Hatsu-chan, why don't you come stretch with us?"

"It's okay. You already have a full group."

"You know, I've always wanted to get to know you more - ever since you moved here. You're so pretty!" _Inward sigh._ Jesus.

"... What do you want to know?"

"Are you and Kyoya close?" So that's the direction this is taking. _NO..._

"Who's asking?"

"What do you mean? Me of course, silly!" Her voice gets an octave higher, if even possible.

"No, you're asking for Komiya."

Mameko's mouth opens to speak, but - "Look, I don't answer to you or Komiya. But if she wants to ask me something, she can ask me herself and I can choose to answer or not."

Mameko flushes an angry red. "W-what?! How rude! Haven't you heard of Komiya's family?"

I shrug. "Take it or leave it."

She hesitates, but turns with a huff in the end. And of course, in the next minute Komiya comes prancing over like the perfect little billionaire princess she is.

"Can we talk?"

"Yo. Sure."

Thoroughly thrown off her normal charm, she slowly starts - "Well, I see that you're paired with Hibari for the project. And it seems like you two know each other quite well."

…

"That wasn't really a question."

"Well, do you _like_ him or something?"

"Not even a little bit."

"But you were staring at each other."

"I think of it more fondly as a death glare match. Do YOU like him?"

She crosses her arms and tilts her head up haughtily. "Of course not. But with family background and class standing, we would make the perfect match."

Kids these days, amiright?! (They're insane.)

"Yeah, it's like, what things in common do you need besides rank? Certainly not personality or interests - that would be ridiculous." I deadpan.

She glares at me, with narrowed eyes.

"See, now THAT is the way he was looking at me."

"Just don't get close to him. You don't want to get on my bad side." She flicks her hair over her shoulder as she departs with a flourish.

Lol. No intention of doing so. But man, in a strange, insanely petty way, her commanding me to do something made me want to do the exact opposite…

I bury that petty desire as quickly as it comes though. Kyoya isn't worth the hassle. Not that he'd let any human (who is not a Hibari) be remotely close to him.

* * *

A/N: Wow I updated. I'm alive!


	8. Volleyball

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

SMACK. The volleyball sails straight at Hatsu's face for the 5th time… which, considering the ball has only been passed to their side of the court 5 times, is a pretty high statistic. She dodged the first five, and the score sat at a hefty 5-0, of course not in her favor.

"Hatsu at least try and hit it once! You suck at sports." Saito - her classmate - yells.

"And no one finds it weird EVERY ball is coming to me."

"Because you're an easy target."

To which she halfheartedly shrugs.

Another annoying habit of hers: she never strives for the top. Her grades in physical education must be abysmal, because it literally seemed like taking a single step in either direction was as much as she was willing to input.

Komiya, surprisingly, chimes in in her defense - "She's just a little scared of the ball. Don't be so hard on her." To which the whole class, even the teacher, swoons at her kindness and gentle heart. And yeah, I say "surprisingly" because all the balls aimed at Hatsu originated from her gaggle of girls. Not that I disapprove of her methods, but why the hell would Komiya expend effort over Hatsu? Hatsu, who literally strove - or didn't - for mediocrity.

"...Scared?" Hatsu echoes back.

She looks almost as she always did at school, but I haven't been watching her for nothing. I can see it in the slight upturn of her mouth and the tension in her shoulders. Even the slight tremor in her voice, a mocking disbelief.

Komiya smiles innocently, "Yeah, but don't worry, it's easy once you get the hang of it! Maybe I can teach you a little after class." She smirks at Hatsu.

And at that, Hatsu bursts out laughing.

The laugh echoes and trails throughout the gymnasium.

A genuine, yet spiteful, laugh that no one would expect from Hatsu.

When she finally settles down, "Well I think I've picked up a few things just watching you these past few points, so let's finish the game."

* * *

 _Game on, bitch._

I crouch, hands clasped in front of me at the ready.

When I was in the Vecchio compound, there was no need for socializing outside of training. We were there for the sole purpose of becoming strong assets for the family, nothing more, nothing less. Competition was expected and at the end of the day, it came down to who prevailed over the others in a fight. At school, where bad grades mean a stern warning and good grades mean a star sticker, nothing matters.

I gaze at Komiya with a smirk.

But when pride is on the line, I guess there is no holding back.

SMACK. The ball sails expectedly straight at me. I crouch lower before impact, then swing up with my arms. It easily sails upward in a clean arc toward Saito.

I run quickly toward the net, yelling back "Set to me!"

"H-hai!" Saito yells nervously.

He gently pushes it up in the air and at its highest point I jump into the air, the palm of my hand spiking the ball down with a speed that shouldn't be possible for an elementary school student.

I land on the court, eyes lifting to meet Komiya's wide, confused, and certainly frightened ones.

The class is silent. Hibari blinks from the sidelines.

"Nice pass Saito." I smile at him with a thumbs up.

"N-n-nice s-spike!" He says nervously.

"Let's finish this then." I smile at my team.

* * *

The WHISTLE screeches out, signifying match point to Hatsu's team. 25-12 as the final score. The other team learned to avoid Hatsu after a couple points, but it was a lost game either way.

I shouldn't be shocked, having fought one-on-one with her. But still, her school persona is always on. Always lackluster. Why now the change?

The PE teacher approaches Hatsu in the corner, and my attentions turn to their conversation.

"...Hatsu, have you played volleyball before? If you always apply yourself like today you could have a real future in sports!"

"Hahaha I played as a kid - I guess everything came back to me all of a sudden." she explains.

"I can enroll you in an after-school youth volleyball team - you have so much potential!"

"Ah…" Hatsu sweatdrops. "I have extra studies after school so I don't think that would work." _(*scoff)_

"I can talk to your parents about it, if you need me too. Just think about it, okay?"

"Ah, no it's fine really…"

"Don't worry about anything, I'll make sure you realize your potential" She says with a shining smile, not hearing anything Hatsu has to say, then speeds off to assist another student disassemble the net.

"Um…" But the teacher is already gone.

I watch as Hatsu facepalms - and I'd stake money that she's thinking " _What a hassle."_

There was an undeniable shift in the body language of the whole class toward Hatsu. Before, she was the average girl who they all greeted warmly and openly. Now, everyone was a minimum of 5 feet away from her.

Hatsu leans down and picks up a volleyball. She lifts it into the air - the whole class tenses, afraid of her weapon - and she tosses it gently into one of the ball bins.

A collective sigh.

 _Herbivores._

* * *

Okay, so… I definitely got my point across, but at what cost…

 _I could just say I'm some sort of Volleyball prodigy, but completely average in every other facet of my life. That could work… I mean saying I've trained as a hitman my whole life would not fly well. Then again, that would sound so ludicrous everyone would think I was kidding._

I massaged my temples as I walked out of the school grounds.

 _What a hassle._

Gray eyes meet mine outside the gate.

 _Met by an even bigger hassle._

I walk past him without acknowledgment, hoping it will deter him, but knowing it won't.

He follows behind me.

I jog slightly and take a right, ignoring him. He does the same.

I sprint around the next corner to the left. He does too.

"Are you some sort of trained dog?" His eyes narrow, but stays quiet. "You can't just follow me around all day. That's harassment."

"We're project partners." He says, as if that explains everything and I am an utter dumbass for even asking and should just go kill myself already.

"Yeah, I know, I was also in the classroom when partners were chosen. We can work on that at your house later."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

"Later."

Silence.

"Where do you even go after school?"

 _Home. What was at least._

"You don't really care, so why does it matter?"

"Tch."

"Ah Chieko-sama came to pick us up!" I proclaim, pointing behind him. Kyoya swivels to see - no one. But I'm already running off in a sprint far away from him.

He sprints after me, "I'll bite you to death."

The chase lasts longer than I'd expect - 3 miles in and many roundabout flips and maneuvers later, he's STILL. FOLLOWING. My feet take me on familiar roads, down a path I trace everyday after school. I don't want them to take me here, but they do.

I find myself at the gates of Suga Kindergarten.

"STOP RUNNING HERBIVORE." Kyoya orders from behind me. Huffing as he sprints up the gates just after I do.

I see a little boy, pudgy with the biggest brown eyes, run out the kindergarten smack into the arms of a woman. I know him. I knew who he was the moment I saw him weeks ago, sloppily running up the sidewalk with an ice cream cone in his hand and this same woman smiling at his side.

* * *

She looks at the Kindergarten with something akin to… longing?

"Do you know them?" I ask.

She flinches, as if I'd been the forgotten the moment we arrived. "No."

I open my mouth to protest - _she obviously DOES know them -_ but she beats me to it.

"Let's go back and work on our project."

"Don't order me around, herbivore."

"Let's not go back then."

"We're working on our project, because **I said so.** " I turn and walk in the direction of my house.

I can feel her severe eye roll behind me. "Hai, hai."

* * *

A/N: ehm, I have no excuse for how late this chapter is in coming out lol. But here ya go!


	9. Something New

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

Everything changed after the "Volleyball incident"...

It was actually crazy how famous I became on our campus. The story exaggerated as it went around and also random fictions filtered in and out of it. In some cases, I was trained under an elite Russian volleyball coach since infancy. In other cases, I was recruited by the national youth team, but because of a strict academic background, my mother deigned I would never play volleyball again. In the most OBSCURE case, I was bitten by a mosquito during the match and was gifted supernatural athletic powers for 30 minutes.

The first day back as I walked through the doors of the classroom, I was met with incredibly mixed responses - awe, fear, shock, excitement, caution, and everything in between. Who knew volleyball could be so divisive?

Komiya, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid under her perfect facade. My performance had completely shifted her social hierarchy. Her eyes followed me more often than before, but for the most part, she left me completely alone.

But like everything else in 5th grade, I knew the rumors and attention would soon fade - that was the beauty of children, nothing kept their attentions for too long.

Except, Kyoya.

He went through some insane lengths to follow me after school, even if it interrupted with his training he just HAD to know what I was up to. _Obsessive much? I know._ At least he still insisted on leaving for school before me and I could savor that time of peace. _Might besmear the Hibari name by association with me, ya know._

RING. RING.

The bells chimes, signaling the end of school for the day. Without looking back, I hop out the window.

"Hatsu-chan please stop doing that, it's dangerous! Your parents would be very upset if anything happened to you!" Mr. Onazuka calls after me. But I'm already sprinting through the gates with Kyoya hot on my heels.

I divert my path from the road and sprint into the tree line. Once I spot a low-hanging branch, I grab it and spin myself up. I jump from branch to branch until the trees clear to a row of houses. I look back to see Kyoya only two trees behind me. "Goddammit."

With a sharp intake of breath, I jump from my branch onto a nearby roof.

"Oof!" I barely manage to land without losing balance. Any misstep on the smooth shingles could send me tumbling down two stories. But I have no time to waste and quickly shimmy down, leaping onto the first floor roofing, then to the ground.

I hear the crack of clay shingles above me as Kyoya takes his own leap.

"Stop already you stalker-pervert!" I scream at him while running into the foot traffic on the street. Rich wives pushing designer strollers, the business elite, and young socialites form the majority of the crowd - an upper-crust residential neighborhood.

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTT~" I yell at the top of my lungs. Passerby turn toward us, worried, while Kyoya flushes red. A few murmurs arise - "Should we call the cops?" "What's going on?" "Someone stop him." - but I speed through without breaking pace. _Any_ hesitation with Kyoya would surely mean the end.

Kyoya grits his teeth, a manic smile on his face.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

I laugh as the streets of Namimori become our personal playground of tag once again. He is REALLY annoying, but the chase is exhilarating and if anything, I always see something new of Namimori along the way.

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Komiya, seems like there's a situation ahead. There will be a slight delay in your arrival home."

 _What could possibly be wrong in my perfect neighborhood?_

But something IS wrong. Terribly wrong.

My fists clench as I lean slightly out the tinted windows of my limousine. It's Hatsu. In MY neighborhood. And with MY Hibari.

"I told her not to get close to him."

"What's wrong Miss Komiya?" My bodyguard asks.

"Find out everything you know about her."

"Hai, Miss Komiya. Right away."

* * *

"CHIEKO-SAMAAAAAA!"

Hatsu bolts through the doors and quickly collapses on the ground, pulling off her shoes at the entryway in a huffing, sweaty mess. Between labored breaths she wheezes out: "Tell Kyoya to leave me alone."

Kyoya crashes into the entryway just then, equally disheveled and covered in twigs and dirt. "Obaa-san, she never does what I say. She should be following OUR rules."

I smile behind my kimono sleeve.

"You both are tracking dirt into the house." They freeze, wide-eyed. "Go back outside and dust off, then sweep the entryway."

Silence.

"Hai Chieko-sama."

"Hai Obaa-san."

"Good. Dinner will be ready shortly, try not to play too late next time."

"I told him NOT to follow me -"

"I told her NOT to run away -"

They glare at one another.

"Hurry up, you two. If you haven't finished by dinner time than both of you will have to sweep the garden path all tomorrow after school."

And no more motivation is needed. They spring to life, running out the entrance. She overhears their hushed argument continue.

"This is all your fault."

Kyoya scoffs in response. "YOU were the one who disobeyed me from the start. If you hadn't we wouldn't be in this situation at all."

"And why should I 'obey' you - wasn't it I who beat YOUR ass."

I turn away to start setting the dinner table, a smile still on my face. _I've never seen him so lively before._

* * *

A/N: Ah, I see the confusion. I meant to be describing her younger brother not Tsuna in the previous chapter. That's a little bit of a giveaway but it will come back in the future :). This was a quick write for me so hopefully the next chapter comes just as quickly! This one is a bit shorter though.


	10. My House, My Rules

A/N: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

I look at the two children in front of me - unnaturally quiet. They'd gotten into some quarrel about Kyoya's missing pencil case - That was it. So simple minded at times - sometimes I forget they are just children. Of course, it is just the tipping point they needed since they'd been at each other's throat since day 1.

Both itching to leave their seats. But in my house, my rules.

Hatsu makes the first impatient move, as usual - "Can I leave for school now? I'm done with my breakfast."

"You know the rules, no one leaves their seat until the last person finishes their plate."

"But Kyoya eats soooooooooooooooo slow ughhhhhhhhhhhh."

Kyoya of course slows his chewing in response. "Shoveling food down your throat like a barbarian hardly counts as eating."

"God you're such a pretentious fuck -"

"Hatsu." I warn.

"Sorry Chieko-sama… what I meant to say was -" she turns to Kyoya "you're such a pretentious FUCKING shrimpy bastard. You have the emotional AND intellectual capacity of a pebble and your face looks like a smashed snake."

 _Haha, kids..._

"WHAT!?" Kyoya stands suddenly from his chair, ready to attack.

"You heard Chieko-sama, no one leaves their SEAT until the last person finishes their plate." She eyes Kyoya, out of his seat.

He retakes his seat with vigor.

And to her credit, he finishes his breakfast in one bite.

Hatsu immediately bursts from her seat - "ThanksforbreakfastI'mofftoschoolnow!" she shouts in a flurry, already halfway out the door.

Kyoya rolls his eyes, dabbing lightly at his mouth.

"Does she really have to stay the whole year?" he turns to me with a frown.

"I thought you wanted to learn a thing or two from her while she's here."

His scowl deepens.

"Learn from _her?_ She might have some fighting capabilities, but she's nothing like US."

"Is that so bad?"

He quiets, thinking for a moment.

"You know, when I married into the Hibari family, I was the the outsider."

His eyes soften - "I know… but you're different."

I smile at him, straightening his shirt collar slightly.

* * *

Of course I know Obaa-san sees potential in her. It's obvious in her allowance into our home. We had never had any long-term guests - hardly even any short-term guests. But I can't fathom what this scrawny little girl has that intrigues Obaa-san. She constantly runs away as if running is the only thing she can do. _Running away is for Herbivores._

I glare at her angrily. I don't understand her at all. Even as much as I watch her, the puzzle pieces don't fit together. Why won't she fight me if she's confident she'll win? Why doesn't she excel in school if she's capable? And why the hell is she running away if she can fight?!

My fist clenches, crumbling my notebook paper in the process. The more I think about her, the more annoyed I become.

 _Is she even worth watching?_

* * *

He's mad at me. I mean, he's always mad, so that's nothing new. But this time, the anger borders on hate - or disapproval. I can tell in the tension in his shoulders and the deeper breaths that curve his back. Yet he - surprisingly - won't look at me. It's a fuming that requires him to ignore my very existence.

What could have triggered this you might ask? He accused me of stealing his pencil case. Sure, it was really fucking adorable with a plush porcupine figure. I will admit to eyeing it more than once… and maybe touching it... but I wouldn't TAKE it. What use do I have for his pencil case? I have one pen at my desk and that's all I need. I don't even have an eraser. Or markers. Or any other thing you'd find in a pencil case.

So of course I told him to fuck off and that he lost it because of his own stupidity. Things escalated pretty quickly after that.

But STILL, this anger seems so severe for just a missing pencil case. No, it's not just that…

He's finally made up his mind about me: disapproval, through and through.

And disapproval is always followed quickly by disregard.

I sigh. _Maybe now I can finally get some peace and quiet._

Sure, part of me wants to comprehend the inner workings of a violent sociopath - I'm sure it would be a fascinating case study. But on the other hand, this is KYOYA. Crazy, herbivore-obsessed, Kyoya. And unlike Dario, he's not so easy to manipulate to my desires.

I turn my attention back to Mr. Onazuka and I don't know why at ALL, but I have the slightest pang in my chest. _I should be completely relieved - now I'll be able to explore Namimori at my own pace and with my own direction. I won't have this incessant shadow following me every which way. And most importantly, I'll be able to keep an eye on HIM… my Otouto... without worrying about Kyoya finding out._

RING. RING. RING.

The school bell chimes and everyone clamors to leave.

I glance at Kyoya, who markedly ignores me.

"HATSU-CHAN DON'T -" Mr. Onazuka starts to reprimand me, but sees I'm not running out like usual "- oh, well no running later."

"Hai." I respond, exiting the classroom at a normal, and extremely foreign, pace.

I walk out the school gates, immediately heading to the kindergarten where I know he'll be.

Taking the quicker route, I walk off the main road. My mind is admittedly elsewhere, but I promise myself not to look back to see if Kyoya is following - _only out of curiosity._

And then, amidst the loud clamor of school children, there is the faint sound of heavy footsteps - trying to be stealthy - shuffling through tall grass. The footsteps are too heavy to be Kyoya.

Large hands are suddenly in front of my eyes - I duck, but land messily in the loose dirt.

Three men tower over me, very conspicuously donning shades and black suits.

"Come with us quietly and we won't hurt you."

 _Right, like I could trust the words of my attackers..._

I flip up, head-butting one in the process. He staggers back.

"What the -"

But I don't hesitate. Hesitation is the first predecessor of defeat. I leap toward him, landing a solid right hook straight to the eye. His sunglasses shatter, flying off his head.

The other two are quick to react, encircling me from either side in practiced unison. My eyes narrow - _these guys are no joke._ The one on the left is 6'4", built like a tank. His movements aren't necessarily agile, but they are certainly well-trained and well-used. The on the right is 6'1", only a few inches shorter, and all lean muscle.

"Don't go easy on her, she's trained." One instructs to the other. He nods in affirmation.

I take a calming breath in. "What do you want?"

"Our young Miss just wants a little chat with you."

He doesn't skip a beat, swinging at me. I'm pushed back by the sheer force, despite blocking in time. The heavier-set one grabs both my arms, looping them behind my back. I twist forward, knocking his jaw with my feet and loosening his hold. He drops me to the ground, but the position is hardly advantageous and they are quick to assume their positions again. The third man staggers up as well, completing the circle.

 _Shit._

* * *

A/N: Progress!


End file.
